<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>careless with a delicate man by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145336">careless with a delicate man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Community: rusty-kink (Rusty Quill), Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss, Pregnancy Kink, Prison, Prison Sex, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex, Trans Elias Bouchard, Writing on the Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When the housing unit Officer makes a round with his clipboard first thing in the morning to mark down who wants to go eat breakfast, go to yard, and shower before lunchtime, Inmate Bouchard is reminded that <b>he does not want to sign up for morning showers, Mr. Bouchard.</b>  The reason for that is quite simple.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not enough of Elias’s fellow inmates are up that early to get full use of his holes.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Inmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Rusty Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>careless with a delicate man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <a href="https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=372836#cmt372836">Elias is a freely available prison fuck toy, for both guards and inmates. Can't go an hour without someone jumping him or getting him on his knees</a>.</p><p>Other elements that were requested:</p><ul>
<li>Fucked by 10+ people</li>
<li>Trans Elias</li>
<li>No contraception</li>
<li>Internal urination</li>
<li>Degrading body writing</li>
</ul>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias Bouchard knows better than to ask for his shower in the morning following AM yard, like most of the early risers living in the same prison unit.</p><p><i>No,</i> he thinks, <i>I am merely ‘residing’ here.  I do not</i> live <i>in this place.</i></p><p>Elias’s shower time is 2000 hours, which would immediately follow evening yard if the prison weren’t currently on a “Fall Back” schedule to prevent staff from having to control the general population in the dark.</p><p>When the housing unit Officer makes a round with his clipboard first thing in the morning to mark down who wants to go eat breakfast, go to yard, and shower before lunchtime, Inmate Bouchard is reminded that <i>he does not <b>want</b> to sign up for morning showers, Mr. Bouchard.</i>  The reason for that is quite simple.</p><p>Not enough of Elias’s fellow inmates are up that early to get full use of his holes.</p><p>For his part, Elias is a bit torn (no pun intended) on the matter.  On the one hand, it takes a lot out of a man to be “open for business” practically every hour on the hour.  On the other hand, Beholding certainly enjoys the experience.</p><p>And just where does Elias end and Beholding begin, after all?</p><p>It is time for PM showers, and Elias trembles with hyperawareness, or anticipation, or likely both.  He drapes his threadbare white towel over a curtain drooping low from two metal hooks, before someone tears the curtain down altogether.</p><p>Elias knows this inmate.  Harrington is thin, but much taller than Elias, and unexpectedly strong and fast.  Elias faces him but does not back up when Harrington boxes him in against the wall, palms flat on wet brick.  His brown eyes bore into Elias’s green ones so that for a single half-second of distraction Elias does not even See the other men lining up in front of the shower.</p><p>Harrington grabs hold of Elias’s jaw and grips his hip to turn him facing the wall.  Elias offers no resistance, and for now he remains silent.  Harrington sucks the flesh where Elias’s neck meets his shoulder, and Elias drops his head back, unabashedly accepting the sensation.  He crosses his arms in front of his face on the wall so that his cheeks won’t get smashed into it, when Harrington curls three fingers up Elias’s slit.</p><p>There is an odd sense of pride for Elias in that his assaulters were shocked the first time by what they discovered beneath his uniform.  He likes being un-clockable, and he likes knowing he’s more than a pretty pussy.</p><p>He’s a pretty face, dammit.</p><p>Elias is slick as hell, no way the water would dry him out.  His body craves whatever comes next.  He can’t even make himself feel ashamed when he instinctually rolls his hips back on Harrington’s knuckles.  He observes that fact distantly, wondering if the daily use is rearranging him on some cellular level—shuffling the filing cabinets of his basic psychology.  Maybe by the time he’s released from prison there will be nothing left to him but a panting cock holster.  Maybe he wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Harrington holds him by the throat, his mouth inches from the shell of his ear.  “So wet, what a good bitch,” he says, and Elias croons at the backhanded praise.  “You sloppy fuck, you want all our loads, don’t you?”</p><p>Even with the water shattering down, Elias’s whine is audible when Harrington rips his hand free.  But he straight away replaces it with his cock, skin bare as he slides over Elias’s entrance.  “Say it, Bouchard,” he murmurs.</p><p>“I want it,” Elias chokes out.</p><p>“Want what?” Harrington prompts, continuing to spread the mess between Elias’s thighs.</p><p>“To get fucked,” Elias says hopelessly, “I need to get fucked …”</p><p>“Uh-huh, and what else?” Harrington teases cruelly.</p><p>Elias groans.  “I want,” he whimpers—this may be the only part that still humiliates him—“I … I need to get filled up,” he pleads.  “Come in me, please …”</p><p>Harrington takes pity and crams his cock in Elias’s cunt, already taking an unrelenting pace.  His cellmate stands next to him now, and Harrington turns Elias to face him as he yanks his thigh up and back, gripping brutally.  Elias knows there will be finger marks.  The third man fists a knot of hair at the crown of Elias’s head and yanks so hard that Elias claws at nothing before catching the other’s waist to keep from falling.  Still holding Elias by the hair, he slaps Elias’s cheek repeatedly with his prick.</p><p>Elias isn’t even cognizant of how his lips part and his mouth waters.  “Yeah?” the cellie starts.  “You need your mouth filled, too, slut?”  He paints Elias’s lips with his cock head as two more men flank his sides.</p><p>Elias Knows there is a cluster assembling behind him, too, but he has apparently forgotten how to count.  “Fill my mouth,” he begs breathlessly, brainlessly, “everywhere, I need it everywhere, please …”</p><p>The man wraps Elias’s hair around his fingers tighter and fucks into Elias’s face until he beats the back of his throat.  Concealed by the shower, Elias cries freely without a sound.  Harrington keeps jackrabbiting away, and Elias knows he is quickly closing in.  He doesn’t need to look into the man’s mind to see that Harrington intends to just flood him like a fucking fleshlight and pull out.</p><p>He won’t be the last.</p><p>The cellmate grabs Elias’s chin and steadies him as he pushes past Elias’s gag reflex, feeling the muscles ripple around his shaft with panic.  Before Elias can be sick, he shoots his seed far past the point where Elias could taste it, with a cry.  The men on either side of the cellie palm themselves lazily.  Elias feels Harrington slam into him one last time and twitch inside him as he spills.</p><p>Harrington’s cock softens and falls away before being replaced by another one.  Elias cannot turn his head to see who it is and he doesn’t want to Look.  His dick is bigger than Harrington’s, though, and Elias can’t help but wiggle on it from overstimulation.  The man on Elias’s left brushes his hair back and almost carefully pulls his mouth onto his throbbing cock.  He hums as he lets Elias grip the base of it and nurse the head while his hand twists enthusiastically up and down.  Then he pops out of Elias’s mouth without finishing and holds him loosely by the hair for the man on the opposite side of him to slide in his place.  “There you go,” the man on the left coos, “you take care of everyone, just like that … you’re doing so good.”</p><p>“He loves that,” the man plowing Elias’s pussy says appreciatively, as his nails bite into Elias’s waist.  “You said he was doing good and he fucking tightened up on my cock like you wouldn’t believe.”</p><p>“Is that right?” the man mutters.  He prods at Elias’s stuffed mouth with his prick.  “You can lick both of us, can’t you?” he purrs.  “Come on, let me in that mouth again like a good boy.”</p><p>It’s a funny thing, it doesn’t matter how old you are … a good boy is a good boy.</p><p>Elias mewls pathetically at the words, not caring what he sounds like as he drops one cock from his lips to taste the other.  The two men hold themselves out proudly to him, no need to busy his hands as he laps and mouths around them both.  The one on the right jerks his dick toward his stomach, and Elias understands to nuzzle underneath and work his balls.  He tongues them and tries to suckle them past his teeth when he’s not being made to service the other cock rubbing up against his cheek.</p><p>The man on the right tugs Elias off his balls and feeds his prick past his lips.  “Fuck, that’s so good, I gotta finish,” he says, “come on, wifey, swallow it …”  He drains himself over the back of Elias’s tongue, and Elias feels hips start to stutter behind him as a fresh load of wet heat gets fucked into him.  The man behind him grunts, smacking Elias’s ass playfully before drawing back.</p><p>Elias barely has time to catch his breath before the other man is back in his throat.  “You can get two in there,” comes a voice from behind, and Elias’s yelp is muffled by cock when he feels fingers dig into him and scissor him open, making him gape.  “Look at how he’s so loose that he’s just pushing it all back out already, give him two cocks in there.”  Elias tries to shake his head, but he’s held in place.</p><p>Elias doesn’t even recognize the sound he makes when he feels the two nameless erections nudging his folds apart.  He jerks, anxious and overwhelmed, but a pair of huge calloused hands clasp his hips and tenderly put him back in place.  “You’re all right,” someone says, “we ain’t gonna hurt our slut, you were made for this, baby.”  Elias keens when the two men slowly but mercilessly spear his gash wide open.</p><p>The man in his mouth pulls out and starts to jerk off.  “Open your mouth, baby,” he says, “keep it open just like that, like a good boy, I want to see it on your tongue.”  Elias is shaking from taking the two cocks gliding up against each other in his fuckhole, but he does as he’s told, tongue hanging out over his bottom lip.</p><p>Just as the man aims and splashes pearls that drool down Elias’s chin, one of the men behind him drapes himself over his back to whisper in his ear.  “I wonder if we’ll knock you up,” he snarls.  “That would drive me wild, slutty sexy thing like you walking around here with a cute little bump, not even knowing who bred that fuckbox … could even be a guard for all we know, I bet you spread for them, too.”  He kisses Elias’s cheek.  “You like that kind of talk, dirty little breeder bitch?”</p><p>Elias damn near howls with pleasure.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” the man breathes.  He straightens up, angling himself so that both men in Elias’s cunt can amp up their speed.  Somebody comes directly on Elias’s face, and he flinches with a hiss when it barely misses his eyes.  The other man in his pussy reaches around to rub circles around Elias’s clit, moving faster as the two of them huff toward completion.  Elias feels them convulse inside him, one after the other, and the contractions of his own orgasm radiate through him.  The part of him that Watches and catalogues vaguely wonders about a thing he read once, something about how contractions from orgasm aid in collecting sperm.</p><p>When the two men push off him together, Elias nearly screams from the sudden emptiness.  Before he can protest too much, a man he thinks he recognizes turns him around and picks him up, encouraging boneless legs to wrap around his waist before fucking him with his back against the slippery wall.  He props Elias’s tired arms over his shoulders.</p><p>“Such a pretty thing,” he says softly.  “How am I supposed to fuck you without looking at that nice face?”  His eyes are grey, and he tilts Elias’s chin toward his gaze while he peppers his neck and cheeks with kisses.  Elias’s breath hitches and he squirms on his cock.  The man actually kisses him on the mouth, licking him open while he pounds his pussy.</p><p>“N-no,” Elias moans, “that’s too, it’s too much …”</p><p>The man chuckles, bumping noses.  “I just saw you take two dicks at once,” he says fondly, “I don’t think I’m being too rough with you.”</p><p><i>It’s too</i> <b>gentle,</b> Elias thinks manically, <i>I can’t—</i></p><p>“Pretty thing,” the man tells him.  “I’d keep you.  You ever want to be taken care of, you just swing by my cell.”  He leans in to speak privately.  “And if you do get pregnant, I’ll be so fucking protective of you, I don’t care whose it is, if anyone hurts you, they’re dead, I swear to god—”</p><p>Elias doesn’t know why this is doing it for him, but he <i>wails</i> as he grinds his clit into the man.</p><p>The guards will be shutting off the water soon, and most of the crowd has regretfully started to go.  The man reaches under Elias’s ass and starts to pry in his thumb.  “Nobody’s fucked this sweetheart’s arse yet,” he calls over his shoulder.  Elias drops his head against the wall, sighing deliriously as he feels the burn give way to stretch.  “You’re all gonna leave his arsehole lonely?”</p><p>“I got you,” says another.  “Soon as you’re done, I still haven’t had a turn.”</p><p>Speaking in hushed tones onto Elias’s ear, Elias’s pussy throbs while the man works more fingers into his ass and splits him open.  “I’m gonna come so deep in you,” he promises, “you feel so good, I’m already gonna fill you up …”  He cries out as his hips quake under Elias’s, and he helps slide him onto the floor.  He flashes a sharp smile before he leaves.  “When you come down from cloud nine,” he says, “you come tell me your name.”</p><p>The last man positions Elias on his hands and knees on the floor, and Elias’s chest sinks to the concrete in exhaustion, back arched and holes presented prettily without a care in the world.  The man spreads Elias’s ass and teases the rim with his cock head, but Elias is nicely prepared and the man’s prick is already leaking precum so he does not take his time.  Elias gasps but pushes back automatically.</p><p>He snaps his hips against Elias savagely, then snakes an arm between Elias’s chest and the floor.  “I’m surprised you got rid of these,” he says, pinching Elias’s nipples and leaving vicious bites all over his back.  “Man or no, you’re such a slut I’d think you’d wanna go bigger.”  Elias just wriggles dazedly, beyond all thought and reason, sounding completely animal.</p><p>With a shout, the man bucks against Elias, leaving a final deposit in the cum bank that he’s been reduced to.  Neither of them move for a while.  Then, Elias feels watery warmth trickle past his battered cunt and thighs.  He makes a tiny sound of dismay.</p><p>Elias hears Harrington laugh.  “You’re nasty,” he tells the man.</p><p>“What?” he jokes, standing to exit.  “I appreciate a good urinal.”</p><p>“Come on,” says Harrington, extending a hand to the floor.</p><p>Elias lets Harrington stand him up, and his hand hovers at the small of Elias’s back in case he begins to swoon.  Harrington is already dressed in his prison uniform, and he helpfully towels him dry.  Then, shooting a wicked grin, he pulls a (no doubt stolen) Sharpie out of his breast pocket and turns Elias to face away from him.  Elias mutters helplessly as Harrington draws an enormous “10” on Elias’s back.</p><p>Harrington stares at it, considering—then adds a smiley face to the zero.</p><p>“You’re okay,” he decides, patting Elias’s cheek and handing him the towel.  “You’re gonna be okay.  Oh,” he says, “and if you do get pregnant, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to keep my hands off you.  Christ, that’d be hot.  I know the other guys feel the same way.”</p><p>Red alarms are going off way in the back of Elias’s mind, that this may not bode well for him, but right now he can’t seem to get past the mentality of <i>head empty, pussy full.</i></p><p>“Anyway,” Harrington says cheerily, as he starts to walk away, “stop by my cell later.  I got a couple soups and a bag of crisps with your name on ‘em.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>